1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machine tool provided with a spindle equipped with a tool and a spindle head supporting the spindle in a rotatable manner, and more specifically to, a chattering vibration inhibiting mechanism designed to inhibit chattering vibration generated in machining of a work.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a machine tool, accuracy in machining of a work possibly degrades due to chattering vibration generated in the machining of the work. In order to inhibit the chattering vibration as described above, for instance, according to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Sho56-102441, there is one, in which a container accommodating many solid fine particles made of metal particles having a spherical shape or a tip shape is disposed at an irrotational portion in the vicinity of a cutting tool.
Meanwhile, a structure disposing a container accommodating many solid fine particles as in the above-described conventional device causes problems that the weight increases due to the solid fine particles and that the adjustment by increasing/decreasing the solid fine particles is a time-consuming work.